magicrushfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch Notes - 2015.07.16
Alliance War is coming! Contend for the title of #1 Alliance in the world and win tons of generous rewards! No allies, no battle! Lots of features got improved in this update to bring you a better gaming experience. And, now you can invite your Facebook friends to take on Magic Rush with you! What are you waiting for? Updates # Alliance War launched. Each participating member will get fabulous rewards of gold, shadow essence, and tech lv increases. # A big, permanent discount on the diamond wishing pool. After making 7 wishes, the next wish must give out a 2 or 3 star hero. # World Map mode: #*a) Added a scout function. Send out a scouting troop to scope out other players’ mines and cities. #*b) New feature: Directly purchase needed resources for upgrading tech. #*c) New feature: Can buy Healing Spring HP to speed up troop recovery. # Added Shadow Essence levying. # New Friend Invite: Invite your Facebook friends to play and send each other gifts. # Players can claim lost troop exp from not logging in the previous few days. # Number of Crusades stages cut down from 15 to 10. Total rewards unchanged. # Greatly reduced cost to reset Elite stages. # Only half of a player’s alliance honor will be deducted from the alliance honor record when leaving an alliance. Improvements # Players can see alliances from other kingdoms when applying to an alliance and can transfer kingdoms after a cooldown period. Now it’s more convenient to find an alliance with the same language. # Greatly reduced the cooldown for Proving Grounds, Arena, and the 5 free gold wishes. # Claiming stamina buffet moved to the Quest tab. # Improved the Mega Mine display page. Now it’s clearer what the rewards are. # No more enemies attacking players from behind in Crystal Dungeon. Instead they’ll come from the side. # Alliance leaders can disband alliances. # You can look up which heroes use runes found in the shop. # There’s an animation when runes are synthed. # Improved the drag effect in Crystal Dungeon. # After recharging to a VIP level, you can see the unlocked rewards page. Hero Adjustments Buffs * a) Raised base HP growth value for Emily, Thanos, West, Alma, Muse, Wukong, Charon, Coc, Luke, and Merlynn. * b) Raised the number of shadows Alma summons to 3 and also slightly reduced their attack power and lifesteal. * c) Raised damage of Jolie’s 3rd skill a small amount. * d) Raised force of Wukong’s 3rd skill a medium amount. * e) Raised damage of Pandarus’ ultimate a small amount. * f) Raised the damage of Sebastian’s 3rd skill a small amount. * g) Raised the force of Chavez’s 3rd skill a small amount. Nerfs * h) Reduced the damage of Murphy’s ultimate and 3rd skill healing effect a small amount. * i) Reduced the damage of Bibo’s ultimate and 3rd skill a small amount, and increased his 2nd skill a small amount. * j) Nerfed Karna’s ultimate, 2nd, and 3rd skills a small amount. Source * Elex Forum announcement Category:Patch Notes